Truth and lies
by itachisgirlfriend23
Summary: What happens when the unthinkable comes to be and how will she handle it? How will she handle the truth? warning there is character death in this as well as mature content not for the light of heart
1. Chapter 1

an I do not own the characters but i do own the ideas of this story so no copying read review and tell me how I did and also tell me if I should keep writing or if I should give up and I do reply to reviews have fun. 

She looks at his pictures and smiles but then she remembers the tears she cried and the drinks she had just to forget his face his eyes and even his voice, she remembers

the pictures with him laughing and smiling and she thinks _I could die maybe then the pain would cease to exsist after all angels dont cry for it is an impurity_. she looks at

the water to see her pale sick face a shadow of who she used to be her bright blue eyes now dark and red her smile is now a permanent frown and the shadow under her

eyes too dark to cover anymore. she knows shes dying slowly then she hears a voice and doesnt believe her ears she turns splashing her image as she does then she looks

across the pool and gasps at the sight in front of her a Blach haired male with amazing blue eyes with a red head by his side she frowns then decides she doesn't care and

turns to leave but she cant she turns back in time to see them kiss her eyes fill with tears again as she watches the couple make out and he gets on his knees and brings out

a beautiful ring and thinks _where did I go wrong and why is he here?_ The red head screams "YES!" and then they kiss again at that point the girl turns and leaves knowing

though not believing it is him. She heads home only for her phone to ring the caller is an FBI agent that happens to be her partner and he says "there has been another one

found and this time there is a message left noone has touched it yet so ill take you there so hurry up and get across the street." She thinks _oh god who is it this time? S_he

looks across the street and sees the tell tale sign of her partner Inu Yasha. she smiles as he flings a cigarette butt out the window she hurries and as soon as she enters he

car not looking at his gold eyes he asks "whats wrong this time?" she smiles fakely and says" I have no clue what you are talking about." looking out the

window and asks " How long have you known that he was here?" Inu Yasha sighs and says " Kagome, he's joining the team and he is partnered with you after this scene he

is your agent and protection." She glances at him thinking _why are they doing this to me? Do they not know whatI have already gone through and still am? or do they not _

_care? I wish I could die no and escape this night mare._ and then says " he doesnt know at all." Inu Yasha sighs again and says " no he has no clue he has only a pitcure

when he asked your name we merely told him it matters not you are to protect her at all costs all he did was nod and say when do i meet her i told him hes taking over for

me in the next case and he just nodded and left." the girl sighs and thinks _wow he doesnt even remember me is just great ill know everything and hell back out as soon as _

_he realizes its me either that or he will never find out considering i got married and have a different last name now and i am not dying my hair anymore._ Inu Yasha nods

curtly and says knowing wha she is thinking " he cant back out his job is on the line." She just looks sadly at the window noticing it was really close to her and her husband's

home. Inu Yasha says " brace yourself hunni it isn't pretty and I had to pull lots of strings for you to get this case so dont disappoint me please just dont scream or cry or

lose it cause then you will be pulled from his case and a new red head chick will take your place." She nods thinking that it wouldnt be her first grusome scene but she plays

along and agrees with him wondering why this case is soo special. When they arrive she braces herself for blood and gore but what awaits her is something shell never forget

nor could anyone prepare her for what she was about to see.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

she looks upon the scene and watches as he arrives and upon seeing him she shudders and then looks to jake for guidance an he smiles encourageingly and she approaches him " hi i am your scientist Dr. Alexandria A. Bentz." he smiles and says " so you know i am your agent already well incase they didnt tell you my name is Agent Christopher Delong." she smiles fakely and says "now down to business" as they check in and are cleared he attempts to make small talk and she bluntly says " i am not one that likes talking much so if you wish to talk get reassigned and leave me the hell alone." then she looks upon the scene and gasps silently and turns away for a minute then looks and says " i need to look at his skin hand me my recorder." then once its in her hands she says into it" tan male appears to be 5" 8'- 5"9'. green eyes and brown hair he looks as if he was poisoned"and then she turns to hear a voice " mamma mamma what happened." she turns around to see her little girl running towards her. she nodds to her partner and says " grab her take her to 657 burgandy and entertain her til i can get home." he looks mad and says "there is no way in hell i am watching a 5 yr old instead of doing my job." jake steps in and says " you need to get to know her daughter because she is way to overprotective of her mother." Delong sighs and says "fine " and picks up the girl and walks down the street realizing that the house was at the corner of the street the murder was on. then he realized the girl struggling in his arms he stops at the house a sees blood on the stairs and decides to take the girl to his house where his fiancee could take care of and play with her. he calls his new charge once she picks up he says" i am taking her to my fiancees and then coming back" she immediatly says "NO!" he recoils and asks "why not?" she grimaces at the phone and says" i do not trust someone i have never met another reason is she knows not you or your take her to 735 N. Farroll drive. there will be a woman answering the door, she goes by the name of dallas, tell her that dr bentz needs her to watch over Carolina for a little while." he nodds to himself watching the young girl play in the yard while hes on the phone and smiles when she turns and says" mommy makes everyone smile and i want to do the same." he smiles again and says " well do you want to go to dallas's?" she nodds and asks" whats your name?" he says to ali" okay but then im coming back." then he hangs up picking up the girl again and says" im chris delong, but you can just call me chris." she nodds and says " ive seen your name before but i dont remember where." he just smiles puts her in his car and heads to dallas's. as he gets there he looks at the girl again and smiles cause she looks like her mother. he gets to the house and picks her up out of the car and walks to the door excited about his fiancee having a kid in 8 months. he knocks on the door and a beautiful young woman opens the door. she looks at the girl and says "oh no give her to me ill watch her." he just hands the girl over and says " i assume that she will not be going home tonight or for the next couple days." then he leaves.


End file.
